This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Protein folding, protein dynamics, protein structure/function relationships, protein-protein interactions and polymerization/aggregation mechanisms are projects currently under study in this laboratory. The Frieden laboratory is particularly interested in measuring the kinetics of side chain packing and stabilization during folding as well as dynamics in the unfolded state. They are also studying the dynamics and aggregation properties of intrinsically disordered proteins including AB, polyglutamine (alone and in huntingtin Exon1) and CsgA. CsgA is a bacterial protein secreted into the media forming fibrils that surround the bacteria. Studies include the behaviour of proteins unfolded by denaturant. The main methods for these sutdies include FCS and NMR (after incorporation of fluorine labeled amino acids).